chris and charlotte
by Rahzel20
Summary: rated this just incase. charlotte is chris's twin sister together with their brother wyatt they all under go a long and tiring adventure to try and save their family from death.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** Charlotte the only daughter of piper and Leo is Chris' twin sister she was never mentioned by future Chris because she was killed not long after the rest of their family was. But this is based after the future has been changed (obviously).

**Chapter 1**

"Chris, Wyatt, charlotte breakfast's ready hurry or it'll get cold" piper yelled from the kitchen to her three children "and if you don't hurry you wont get any before school"

She grinned as she heard two sets of footsteps running full paced down the stairs towards the kitchen, undoubtedly her two sons.

Wyatt, the oldest got there first skidding into the chair closest to him and starting to choke down his pancakes as fast as possible (that's the way he always ate breakfast for some unknown reason). Chris her other son ran in seconds after and skidded into the seat next to Wyatt but didn't begin to eat until he found his breathe.

"Where's char" Chris asked wondering where his twin sister was (by the way char was her nickname but its pronounced shar)

"I'm not sure she should be down here by now" piper answered him looking up towards the ceiling as she yelled her only daughters name again.

"I'll be there in a minute" charlotte yelled back at her mother from her bathroom.

Charlotte was a pretty girl she took after her aunt Paige in looks mainly, but she also had a lot of her mothers looks too except her eyes she had her fathers bright green eyes. But not today she had just got her new powers glamouring except hers was a little different she could change one part of her body into that of someone else's not just her whole body so if she just wanted red hair she could just have red hair. But today she really felt like having black hair with purple streaks in it. So she finished changing her hair colour and decided she couldn't be bothered walking down stairs so she just orbed down there surprising her mum so much she nearly dropped her glass.

"Charlotte what have I told you about personal gain" piper scolded her daughter freezing the glass in mid air so it didn't make a mess

"id like to say the same thing to you mum" charlotte teased sitting down and slowly starting to eat here own breakfast that seemed smaller than her brothers "hey what happened to my pancakes"

"Your brothers took them" piper told her casually

"Fine ill just take them back" she said using her telekinetic powers to take them back

"PERSONAL GAIN" Chris yelled trying to snatch them back

"Oh, get over it chrissy" charlotte said eating her pancakes

"stop it you two, why cant you be as mature as Wyatt is" piper said getting frustrated that her two children were fighting over pancakes

"Because my dear mother we just don't take after him" charlotte said looking at her mother

"Yes mother, he has no influence on us what so ever" Chris said joining in smiling at his mother too,

"That's not true its partly because Wyatt is so good we have to do this" charlotte said looking at Chris who quickly court on. They seemed to have a connection that made each other almost be able to read the others mind and feelings better than an empath could "we have to make up for his goodness with our troublesome behavior "

"is that right" piper said looking at them as they nodded smiling "well you too better get to school before I fix that little problem"

"yeah we can take a hint, too mum" Chris said getting up and orbing his school bag to him and leaving calling "yeah I know personal gain" as he walked out the door with Charlotte and Wyatt trailing behind him.


	2. chapter 2 busted

Chapter 2 

It took the 3 of them 20 minutes to walk all the way to their mortal high school, San Francisco senior high school. So they only just made it in time, having to run to class before being marked as late again which could seriously effect her record, again. Charlotte split up with her brothers (they were in different homerooms) and ran down the hall.

"Your almost late Miss Halliwell" Mrs. Strathner said marking her down as there "But I'm feeling generous at the moment so sit down and I won't make you late, again"

"Yes Miss" she answered sitting down straight away not wanting to try her teacher's patience so early in the morning.

"Did you find that information on the Andras demon" Michael, her friend sitting behind her whispered

"Yeah I'll tell you later I don't want to try Miss's patience when I'm this close to being suspended" She whispered back to him.

On their way to their first class, English. Michael, charlotte and their other friend Selena met up to discuss what they were going to do about the latest demon they had to destroy.

"So what did you find out?" Selena asked looking around for anyone listening to what they shouldn't be,

"Well, the Andras demon uses peoples anger to make them do some kind of horrendous violence" she began to explain "But the problem we have is he only comes if the anger of a person when it will serve a greater purpose"

"So why would he come after us?" Michael asked looking confused

"I'm going to try writing a spell to vanquish him" Charlotte told her friends also indicating that Chris was coming toward them with Bianca.

"What could 3 young people be discussing so intently?" Bianca asked looking at them with her eyebrows raised

"It better not be what I think it is about" Chris said looking at his twin sister too "not in a public place as full as this was, crap where late"

They all realized that while they had been talking everyone else had gone to class and the hall was completely empty. When charlotte and Chris managed to get to their English class they where sent right back out to the principles office with a note.

"Well, well Mr. and Miss. Halliwell your back again. What can I do for you this zone?" Principle Dalphine said laughing at his little joke about how often they visited his office.

"We were late to class again sir" Chris answered not looking at their principle as he handed him the note with the teachers explanation and how long they were late on it.

"Well let me see" he said to them getting up and opening the twins file, which were still on his desk from yesterday when they caused a food fight in the cafeteria "that's six hours of lateness for Christopher and seven for Charlotte, if I am not mistaken"

"How are we surposed to know we don't count how late we are, that's your job isn't it. In fact you should be thanking us, if it wasn't for Chris and I what would you possibly do with you time" Charlotte said smiling at him cheekily.

"Ha, ha, I'll just call your parents I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you for the rest of the week" Mr. Dalphine said picking up the phone and dialing their home number

"Mrs. Halliwell its Principle Dalphine here"

"Yes it's about Christopher and charlotte"

"Yes they have been suspended"

"Thank you" he finished hanging up the phone.

"Your mother will be here soon to pick you pick you up" he told putting their files back in the filing cabinet "you can go sit out there now" he said pointing to the door.

Ten minutes later Piper was there talking to the principle and signing them out.

"I can't believe you two, especially you charlotte I didn't even get a note about you behavior," she said looking at them disappointed

"You didn't give her the notes," Chris said looking at his sister

"Well no I didn't think it was that important" charlotte shrugged following her mother and brother out the school towards the car.

"Not that important" piper said making her voice a little louder than normal "ahh, I give up you 2 are grounded for two weeks"

"What that's not fair, we aren't even suspended for that long" charlotte complained

"I don't care get in the car," Piper said getting in the car herself.

While on their way home charlotte wrote a note to Michael and Selena that red:

Michael & Selena 

I've got suspended again. I'll call tonight we can discuss you know what over the phone

Cya

Char

After she wrote the letter she orbed it into one of her friends bag.

"What was that?" Chris asked

"Nothing that concerns you Christopher Perry Halliwell" she said with a smug look on her face, which always meant it was something him and Wyatt would have to find out.

They were very protective of their only sister, which really annoyed the hell out of Charlotte so she had become very sneaky in almost everything she did. But this time she had let her guard down and didn't recover it until Chris had realized she was up to something.

At then end of school when Wyatt got home, Chris was in the room he shared with Wyatt. And charlotte was in her own room (she didn't have to share because she was the only girl out of all her siblings), were they had been since they got home themselves, waiting for his brother pacing around the room.

"What's wrong with you" Wyatt said putting his bag on his bed and looking for his homework.

"Charlotte's up to something again. And I know its bad because she let her guard down a bit and I saw that evil looking smile she always has before she's about to go after a demon. And then she covered it up way to quickly for my tastes. And you know what that means" Chris said stopping his pacing to look at his brother

"Yeah what she's about to do is very dangerous" Wyatt said stopping looking through his bag and starting toward s the door "We have to stop her before she kills herself. Like last time"

**Flashback:**

Chris saw his twin sister orbing her way back to the manor with a dark lighter arrow in her arm. Leo tried to heal her but it was taking along time.

"Why it taking so long dad" Chris asked watching with tears starting to sting his eyes

"Wyatt get your brother out of here" Leo said ignoring Chris's question.

"No what's happening, is she dying" Chris cried trying to get Wyatt to let go of him "Wyatt let go"

Luckily Chris didn't need to leave the room because she recovered and opened her eyes. Chris managed to get out of his big brothers grip and get to his sister giving her a huge hug.

Flashback end 

"Yeah how could I forget, it was horrible and here she is going to do it again does she have any common sense" Chris said following Wyatt out of their room to talk to charlotte

Walking into her room they both called her name. As soon as they realized she wasn't there they also realized she was probably in the attic checking out the book of shadows so they called her name again but louder this time and only Wyatt so Chris wouldn't get busted for being out of his room.

As soon as charlotte heard Wyatt call her name she left the book and orbed straight down to her bathroom which she had conveniently locked just in case of a emergency like being court by her over protective family. All this worry was over one accident last month little did her family know that she had done loads of demon hunting since then and even more over the past year or two with Michael and Selena.

"What, cant a girl go to the bathroom without being harassed by you Wyatt" charlotte called through the bathroom door while flushing the toilet and washing her hands to make it sound realistic and convincing. Little did she know that Chris had orbed to the attic to check out the page she had been looking at.

"We know you're up to something" Wyatt said flat out not bothering to waste time.

"Well you sound very sure of yourself" charlotte said knowing she had been caught and there wasn't really any point in denying it but she decided to try any way to save the mission "what makes you think that anyway?"

"Well…" Wyatt began when Chris orbed in with his arms crossed now charlotte knew for sure that she had been caught.

"She's after the Andras demon, the spirit demon of rage, very dangerous" Chris added at the confused look on his brothers face

"What that's stupid do you remember the last time you went after a demon" Wyatt said looking at his sister surprised she would do that again after last time.

"What oh last time you guys knew about it" Charlotte said "yeah that was a minor set back but we're back on track now thanks for asking"

"What how can you take this so lightly and what do you mean last time we found out?" Wyatt said looking at her disbelieving what he was hearing.

Charlotte just sighed and pulled out a small box from under her bed and started digging through it for a list of demons she and her friends had vanquished, giving it to her brothers.

"Oh my…" Wyatt started as they heard Leo coming up the stairs calling for dinner.

Chris and Wyatt orbed to their room and came out heading down stairs. But before they got there they were cut of by charlotte, who did not look happy.

"If you tell anyone about this I swear you'll wish you were never born" she threatened looking as if she was telling the truth.

"You can't do this its to dangerous" Chris said concerned for his sisters safety

"What would you know Chris you haven't seen me fight in along time, you don't know how good I've got at using my powers" she hissed at them

"What's going on" piper said looking from Charlottes agitated look to Chris and Wyatt's worried looks

"Nothing there just really getting on my nerves" charlotte said glaring at her brothers "I'm not really hungry I'm going to the bridge" she said as she orbed away giving her brothers one last glare.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pain**

Charlotte sat watching the traffic go past under her, on top of the golden gates bridge when her father, Leo, orbed next to her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked his daughter looking concerned

"Yeah just peachy" she answered gritting her teeth as she said it.

"Do you want to talk" he asked

"No but I do want to rave" she said

"So why are you up here" Leo asked looking at her

"Never mind" she said standing up.

"Come on tell me Charlotte," he said standing up too.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK, OK," she yelled orbing out on him.

Leo followed soon after but he went home expecting charlotte to have gone there.

"We're is charlotte?" he asked looking around

"I don't know she didn't come back" piper said heading out of the kitchen to look for her.

Mean while charlotte had gone to get Michael and Selena so they could vanquish this demon. When they were all together in Michael's basement working on a potion to vanquish the Andras demon.

"So why do you want to vanquish this demon so fast" Selena asked looking at her friend hoping it wasn't because she was in a bad mood.

"I just need to get away from my family" she answered adding another ingredient to the potion

"Your not angry are you because you know that's what this demon needs to get you to do something really bad that could change something" Michael said not looking up from the potion.

"No just hurt that my stupid brothers don't think I'm strong enough to look after my self," she said looking half way between sad and really, really annoyed

"Its ok my whole family has no idea I can sense everything their feeling" Selena told her (she's an empath) "And I'm telling you that hurts"

Just then they heard Selena's mobile phone go off

"Hello"

"What, I'm on my way" she said hanging up "My mums just been killed by a demon" she told them her eyes already streaming with tears "can you take me home Charlotte"

"Sure" she answered orbing them all to Selena's house.

A week after that horrific night Selena's mother died she still wasn't taking it too well. They were in the Halliwell's manor, (Charlotte and Chris had been let of their grounding because piper felt sorry for them) they were just lying around the attic. When they heard something crash down stairs. With only them, Chris and Wyatt home. Charlotte decided to go and check it out, Michael and Selena followed as they always did.

"You guys stay here" Chris said spotting them as he came out of his room with Wyatt.

"Of course" Charlotte said following anyway.

Chris and Wyatt went around the corner before them and also came flying out too,

"What the hell is going on" Selena yelled running around the corner and using aquakenises to blind they demons that were there while Michael and charlotte joined her, Charlotte used telekinesis to fling the demons across the room.

"What are they?" she asked

"Furies" Wyatt answered "but why are they here"

"That's why" Michael answered pointing to a man in the corner all ready dead, while deflecting a vase one of them through at him "burglar"

"So why wont they go now" Selena said conjuring her own vase to through at them but one fury managed to dodge it and dragged her over to the wall and breathe the deadly gas down her throat. Charlotte used molecule combustion to blow of the fury's arm and they all disappeared.

"Are you alright Selena?" Michael asked looking at his friend who was starting to change "Oh crap, she's turning into a fury"

"Selena no" Charlotte screamed but it was to late her friend had changed and left as fast a she had ever moved. They all just stood there shocked

"What are we doing just standing here we have to find her" Michael said bringing them all back to their senses.

"Right I'll scry for her" charlotte said heading to the attic for the scrying stuff,

"And I'll look up furies in the book" Michael added following her

"Should we help them?" Chris asked looking at Wyatt for once feeling useless and unwanted

"Yes, what else were you thinking we were going to do let them do it on their own" Wyatt said shaking his head and orbing to the attic and Chris followed.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the attic Charlotte had started scrying and Michael was looking for information on furies. When Chris and Wyatt orbed up to help.

"So, um what can we do" Chris asked looking around at them.

"Nothing we have it under control, thank you very much" Charlotte answered not looking up from the map she was scrying from.

"Come on you cant do this on your own" Wyatt said

"Oh yes we can" charlotte said while the scrying crystal landed on a spot "Found her, if you want to tag along fine but don't get in the way, got it"

"YOU, cant do this on your own your not powerful enough" Wyatt said getting in the way of his sister who was trying to get a athame.

"Wyatt did you no see what we did down there, we can handle ourselves" she yelled pushing him out the way and grabbing the athame "so as I just said YOUR NOT NEEDED, GOT IT, good lets go Michael"

Wyatt was really hurt by this and just orbed out of the room without saying a word.

"What Chris" charlotte snapped at her other brother just standing there looking at her

"In case you hadn't noticed your friend is now a fury so maybe, just maybe you do need our help" Chris said

"No we don't we've solved this kind of problem before" she said "So you can just, shut-up"

"Fine when you need our help, wont help you" Chris said also orbing out "So I hope you don't need it trying to help your friend"

"I don't worry we wont" she called after him "come on lets go"

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh" Michael asked

"Who's side are you on" she yelled grabbing his arm and orbing out.

They reappeared in an old building that looked like it was about to collapse on top of them.

"I'm on your side of course," he whispered looking around for Selena "I was just saying that maybe you shouldn't of yelled at them if they didn't know about what we have been doing"

"Yeah. Well that would have been reasonable id they didn't know what we were doing. But they did and they still insisted I was too weak to do this. That is why I yelled at them" she told him "So I just snapped I cant take the fact that they think I'm so incompetent anymore, Michael, so can please stay on my side, who knows I need it right now"

"I'm on you side, this time" he smiled back "I thought you said she was here?"

"She…" charlotte began before having to dodge a very powerful looking energy ball coming her way "What the hell"

Then they saw it a very white scary looking demon.

"Who is that?" Michael asked levitating to escape another energy ball directed at him.

"I don't know" Charlotte answered telekinetically pushing the demon away with great difficulty, grabbing Michael and orbing back to the manner.

"Chris, Wyatt" she yelled from the attic urgently "This is important"

"Who do think it was?" Michael asked heading to the book,

But charlotte beat him there flipping straight to the page that had the demon shax on it.

"He has the ability to travel as a strong gust of wind. He kills his victims with very powerful energy blasts. But he is usually the assassin of the source. So why's he after us?**" **She asked as her brothers entered the room "I know I said I didn't need your help but that was before I found out shax was after us"

"What why?" Wyatt said completely forgetting what she said to him earlier on.

"I don't know but we need your help, reading this spell" she said showing them the page "after we summon him, ok"

"Yeah sure, but why do you need us too" Wyatt asked looking very concerned at this

"Because shax is a very powerful demon, and we cant do it without you. We need you power too. Don't let it go to your head Chris".

After summoning shax they all quickly read:

**Evil wind that blows,**

**That which forms bellow,**

**No longer may you dwell,**

**Death takes you with this spell**

Shax went up in flames and they saw behind where the demon used to be that piper, Paige and Pheobe had just entered the attic.

"What the hell is going on here" piper yelled shocked at the seeing the demon vanquished so easily


	5. chapter 5 the plan

**Chapter 5**

"So your telling me that you four just vanquished shax" piper began signaling to one of her sisters to continue,

"And that he was after you two" Paige said pointing to charlotte and Michael "Why? Though that's what I don't understand".

"We don't know, Auntie Paige. That's the problem we went to find Selena" she answered pointing to herself and Michael "but she wasn't their only shax."

"I personally think the demons are forming a union to go against the witches and take over the world," Michael said excitedly.

"This is no time to make jokes Michael" Pheobe said

"No I think he might be right" Charlotte said "Chris call Bianca and tell her to come here" charlotte said

"Why" Chris asked

"Just do it?" she said handing the phone to him.

Five minutes later Bianca was in the Halliwell's kitchen wondering why she was there.

"Are the demons organizing" charlotte asked plain and simple

"How did you know I only just found out seconds before Chris rang" Bianca answered looking at her questionably.

"Shax told us" charlotte told her "I'll tell you later" she added at the confused look on Bianca's face

"Why?" Chris asked

"Well, I heard that a new very powerful group of young witches has been hunting demons and killing them way to easily and the whole demon world is starting to crash" Bianca told them "Apparently there are three they have the powers of…" she began. But was cut of by charlotte

"Telekinesis, molecule combustion, invisibility levitation, conjuration and aquakenises and a few others" she said casually.

"Yes how did you know that too. Can you read minds" Bianca asked looking surprised she would know that.

"No, I can't read minds. That's us," she said basically shrugging it off while Michael just stood there.

"What, how long have you been doing that" piper yelled ion complete shock

"Umm, not entirely sure what do you think Michael" charlotte asked her friend.

"A year tomorrow" he said laughing at the looks on everyone else's face "Don't be so surprised we were doing to help you"

"Help us how is putting yourself in danger helping us" Paige said looking disbelievingly at her niece and her friend.

"Well think about it us killing them meant less came after you" charlotte said "Oh, and they started coming after us ages ago. Way before we started hunting them"

"Why didn't you tell us we could of helped you" Pheobe said.

"Because none of you think we can do it. So not only were we doing it for you we were doing it for ourselves" charlotte told them "So if you think about it. It's actually your fault I'm doing this because you are the ones that think I'm so incompetent"

"We don't think your incompetent, honey" piper said lovingly

"Then why dot you let me do anything, mum," she said ignoring her mum's tone of voice

"We do, we just like you to keep safe, too" piper told her daughter shocked to finally find out how she feels.

"No, mum, you don't you try to protect me from every little thing so I just go and hunt down a demon when I get annoyed" she said

"So now because you can't control your anger the whole underworld is trying to kill you," Bianca said

"Yeah, well I wasn't counting on that happening" charlotte sighed.

"Bianca, Michael could you please go home we have to have a family meeting to work this out" piper said.

They just nodded and left.

"Leo" piper called for her husband

"What is there a demon?" he asked urgently

"No we have to discuss your daughters rampaging, now the underworld is after her a her little friends" piper told him with a note of agitance in his voice.

After piper had explained everything to Leo he just looked completely shocked he didn't know even though he was an elder.

"How could I not know this?" he asked

"Because I made sure no body ever knew but obviously not well enough because Chris and Wyatt found out and tried to stop me which annoyed me even more so we when after more demons and now Selena is a fury" charlotte explained "How do we change her back?"

"She can only change back after all her anger is gone" Leo explained

"Great" charlotte said standing up "Now all I need to do is find her and take her to her mothers grave then she can let all her anger out and come back to our side, right"

"Yes, but your not going anywhere until we find out how we can get the underworld of your backs" Paige said making her sit down again.

"We just kill all the demons simple" charlotte said shrugging and trying to get up but her aunt pushed her back down.

"Don't be stupid that's suicide," Wyatt said

"What would you know you never go after any demons on your own, you always go with mommy" charlotte snapped back

"Shut up. I do not," Wyatt yelled

"Sure, when was the last time you went after a demon on your own" charlotte yelled back

"Shut up you cow" Wyatt yelled even louder at his sister

"Don't call me a cow you…" charlotte began but was cut of by their mum

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU" she screamed "Wyatt DON'T CALL YOUR SISTER A COW AND BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN NOW"

"Now you are all going to go to your rooms and stay there understand" Leo said calmly "No beating each other up and no hunting demons, got it, good, now go"

They all walked up stairs until charlotte telekinetically pushed Wyatt back down the stairs.

"Hey" he yelled at her

"NO FIGHTING" piper yelled from the kitchen.

Instead of staying in her room like a good little girl she grabbed her pocket knife and back pack she had full of stuff to use against demons like potions and a note pad full of spells and orbed out to find Selena.

She found her with the other furies in a small cave in the underworld. She grabbed her friend and orbed her to Selena's mother's grave stone.

"Here's your mother Selena, tell her exactly what you think of her" charlotte told her but instead of crying all over the grave stone Selena came after charlotte who threw her against the stone " you hate her don't you, admit it, just let it out. She left you all alone. Didn't even care, did she. ANSWER ME SELENA"

Selena stopped and charlotte noticed she changed back to herself and stated cry and saying how much she hated her mum for leaving her.

Ten minutes after charlotte's family noticed she was gone they were back. Charlotte had a big gash in her leg were Selena had cut her with her fury nails and Selena's head was bleeding from being thrown against the grave stone.

"Where did you go?" piper shrieked seeing her leg "and what happened to your leg"

"I went to help Selena as I told you and Selena didn't really want to be saved at first"

"I'm just glad your safe" piper said "Leo…"

"WATCH OUT" charlotte yelled throwing her mum out of the line of a fireball thrown by a bounty hunter. Which nearly hit her but she dodged it and blew up one of the bounty hunters (there were two), the other one looked shocked and tried to leave but Selena conjured a athame and threw it at him very quickly so he went up in flames too.

"Wow that was way to close for comfort," Selena said "who can afford to send a bounty hunter after us?"

"I don't know but we need to find out" she said changing into one of the bounty hunters using her power of glamouring.

"What are you doing" Pheobe said.

"This is the only thing I can think of, and at least this way we can figure out what they are after" she said grabbing Selena and orbing to the underworld behind a rock.

"Who wants her?" she yelled to a large group of demons

"What are you doing I told you to come straight back to me, idiot" a very powerful demon said, the demon was wearing a black coat that covered his face. "Come with me"

Charlotte descissed as the bounty hunter followed the hooded demon into a large chamber.

"What do you want with this, witch" she asked "She isn't that powerful is she"

"If she wasn't a threat do you think I would try and aliminate her and her young friends," he said "especially the progeny of a charmed one she is way to powerful. And they keep killing my demons, that is very irritating"

"How much are you willing to pay for her," she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up from what he was doing "the question is what are you willing to pay for not giving her to me" he got a fireball in his hands and threw it at her.

It was at this point that she realized she'd gone too far and needed to get away so she blew up the fireball, changed back into herself smiled at the demon leader and orbed herself and Selena back to the manor.

"They are threatened by us" she told them "and they have a new leader, maybe even a new source. We need to vanquish him before the coronation"

"When is that?" Chris asked

"In two nights" Selena told them adding "I heard one of the demons talking about it."

"All right we have 2 days to figure out how we are going to do this" Wyatt said looking in the book with charlotte and Selena to try and find the demon they had to kill.

About ten minutes of looking through the book they couldn't find him so they just gave up.

"Crap, can you take me home now char" Selena said looking at the time it was 1:30 am already.

"Yeah sure" she answered orbing them both out.

When she got back piper, Leo and their aunts had gone to bed and Wyatt and Chris were looking through the book again.

"I knew I should have mentioned he was wearing a black cloak that covered his face sooner," she said shrugging

"What, why didn't you tell us" Chris said disbelievingly.

"I didn't think it was important," she said

"Not important, not important. When did you think it would be important. When were faced with it and he was trying to kill us" Wyatt said a bit louder than he should of.

"Relax I came up with a brilliant plan" she said looking at her brothers with big wide eyes.

"Really what" Chris asked not believing she could come up with something good that late at night and at such short notice.

"we let him become the source then we get a old source from the past and use his knowledge to kill the new one, brilliant don't you think" she said still wide eyed.

"No how are we surposed to get him to do what we want" Chris asked.

"Good point" charlotte sighed "Wasn't Auntie phoebes ex husband the source".

"Yeah why" Wyatt asked

"We could play his emotions to get him to tell us how to kill the new source" she said wide eyed again.

"You know that might actually work" Chris said "But how do we get him here?".

"Like this" she said resiting a spell from the book that said:

Hear these words,

Hear this cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great devide.

Now standing in front of them was the ghost of Cole turner Phoebe's ex husband.

"Where am I and who are you" he asked looking at them.

"Told you it would work" she said to her brothers.

"Yeah but will he help" Wyatt said crossing the room and closing the attic door "If aunt Pheobe sees him she'll kill us"

"I ask again who are you" Cole asked looking at them.

"Oh, how rude of us" charlotte began "I'm charlotte Halliwell and this is my twin brother Chris and my big brother Wyatt"

"Are you pipers children?" he asked

"Yeah and you are here to help us kill the new source, so, how were you vanquished" charlotte asked calmly smiling at him

"You're a lot like your mother she didn't waste time either" he said

"Are you going to help us or not" she said firmly

"What do I get out of it," he asked

"Nothing but I need your help he's trying to kill me and my friends. He thinks we are to powerful" she told him looking at him urgently "Please we need your help"

"Ok, I can't lose anything else" he agreed "But on one condition I want to see Pheobe again"

"What no" Wyatt said flat out "She's over you if she see's you she'll start hurting again. I can't have that"

"Wyatt, we need his help. My life's on the line here" she said "Ok, but we have to be quiet and she can't see you, got it."

"Yes of course the last thing I want is to hurt her I just want to see her again"

"Fine lets go." Charlotte said walking towards the door.

"Char, don't do this." Wyatt said glaring at Cole.

"I have to we have no other choice" charlotte said back at her brother "if we cant vanquish him he could easily kill us and you know how much that would hurt aunty Pheobe more than this would."

After a quick look at Pheobe sleeping Cole gave them the spell and they sent him back to were he came from.

"Ok all we have to do is wait a few days then we can all go and vanquish him, but it will have to be all of us" she said looking at her brothers "Will you help me. Even though I know you don't think I'm capable"

"We know you're capable. We have always know. We just don't want to lose you, we love you char" Wyatt said

"Even if we don't want to admit it, its true" Chris agreed.

"Thanks guys, I love you too" she said one single tear running down her face "And I'm actually grateful you care so much, even if I don't show it much either".

After a quick hug and a promise to never tell anyone about that conversation they said goodnight and went to bed. Little did they know was that their dad, Leo, had watched the whole thing and decided to let the kids handle the whole thing but watch nearby. To give them a hand anytime they needed it, as they seemed to be doing well on their own.

Thanks for the reviews they made my day, its good to know someone likes my writting. anyway to answer that question. aquakenesis is the ability to control water. mostly asossiated with the sea hag and water demons but i thought it sounded cool so i let a witch have it.


	6. chapter 6 the end of the source

**Chapter 6**

Two days later,

Piper and her sisters had been working on their own plan to defeat the about to be 'new' source.

"Chris, Wyatt, Charlotte" piper yelled up the stairs from the dinning room were she was setting out their breakfast "Come down here now, breakfast's ready"

"So now that we have the plan all we have to do is make sure the kids don't go after him on their own" Paige said to her sisters before sitting down and starting to eat her own breakfast "Or at all"

"Especially Charlotte, that girls going to get herself killed one day" Pheobe said shaking her head, and adding 'sorry piper' at the look on her big sisters face.

"What's going on?" Chris asked looking at them sitting in the dinning room table.

"What do you mean, sweetie" piper said in with a innocent I don't know what your talking about voice

"We never sit at the table for breakfast" Wyatt said walking in the room "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when your sister gets here" piper said dropping the innocent voice she had with Chris "CHARLOTTE" she called again.

They all looked around as someone orbed behind them; it was Leo with charlotte.

"What's going on?" piper asked confused at why charlotte looked so peeved

"I caught Charlotte at magic school looking up some way to complex spells, to vanquish some way to powerful demons" Leo said grumpily "I was going to cover for you guys but now I'm not"

"Cover for what Leo" piper said firmly

"They," Leo said pointing to his children "We're planning to try and vanquish the new source after her became the source"

"WHAT" the sisters screamed at Leo

"Why didn't you tell us?" piper yelled at her husband

"I thought they would realized how dangerous and stupid the idea was and give it up" Leo said looking very angry with them, he told the sisters everything he saw that night.

"Damn busted" was all Charlotte could say

"That's all you can say" Paige yelled shocked they could take it so lightly "If you had gone a head with this you could have been killed, why would you ever think of doing something like that. IT'S A STUPID THING TO DO"

"DID YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT WE WERE DOING IT TO KEEP YOU GUYS ALIVE" Charlotte yelled back.

"Every body SHUT UP" Chris and Wyatt yelled at them and they actually fell silent, strange "yelling at each other is not going to help anyone, now one person at a time"

"Why would you bring Cole back?" Pheobe asked. Which made everyone jump they had all forgotten she was there, she had been so quiet.

"We did it to find out how he was vanquished?" Chris said glaring at his father adding, "You were never surposed to find out".

"This is completely twisted" piper said looking sympathetically at her children "We are the parents, we are the ones who are surposed to be looking after you kids. Not the other way are"

"I know but, you guys are so blind to what's happening right in front of your eyes" charlotte said "No offence but I've been hunting demons since I was a little kid and you didn't notice. Even when came hoe with a big gash in my arm you just believe me, when I said I fell of the swing. It was like you didn't even care"

"We do care" Leo said not sure what else to say, he felt so stupid he didn't even realize what his own daughter was doing right in front of him.

"That's why I'm sorry but, you've made us do this" Paige said grabbing Chris and charlotte and orbing them down stairs with Leo doing the same thing and following her.

"What are you doing" Chris yelled at his aunt and father.

"Don't bother trying to get out we put a spell on it, so nothing can come in or out except us" she said pointing to herself and Leo. And they both orbed out.

An hour later charlotte was starting to give up trying to blow the door off with molecule combustion power.

"I didn't know you could do that," Wyatt said looking at his sister

"I've been able to do it since I was two." She told him looking at him for a second before looking away and trying to blow the door off again "At least one good thing comes out of being stuck in here"

"What?" Wyatt asked

"We don't have to go to school" charlotte said smiling

"That would be a positive thing if we were actually surposed to go to school, it's the Christmas holidays" Chris said.

"It is, well than I guess there isn't anything good about being stuck in here" charlotte said shrugging, then added "Shouldn't mum and that be back by now?"

"Yeah it's 1:00 p.m. already," Wyatt said starting to worry "Let's get out of here"

"We've let them think they've won for long enough" Chris said and they easily got out.

After a couple of minutes of looking for their family they realized that they never came back. So they went and got Selena and Michael who had been fighting off demons of their own all day.

When they orbed to the underworld they saw immediately the new source and their family stuck in a metal cage, lying on the bottom unconscious.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked

"We vanquish him" charlotte said for once actually becoming very nervous.

"Is he the source yet?" Chris asked

"I don't know why don't we ask him," Selena said standing out from their hiding place "HEY ARE THE SOURCE YET"

He flung her against the wall and then into the cage, walked over there and said, "Yes, I am as of five minutes ago. So your too late witch"

"Selena Michael jumped out at him and was also flung into the cage but with much more difficulty and he deflected it as much as he could"

"Great now what do we do?" Chris whispered

"Exactly what we came here to do" she whispered back and the tree of them stood up reciting:

Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,

Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace,

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,

Vanquish this evil from time and space.

There was a huge gush of wind and light and the source went up in flames and with that the tree young witches collapsed in exhaustion.

THE END

A WEIRD ENDING I KNOW BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY HANG OUT FOR THE SEQUEL.


End file.
